


¡Devuélvelo!

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Genderswap, Kissing, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, POV Alternating, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Akaashi no ve venir a Bokuto a la salida de la escuela y ocurre un [des]afortunado accidente.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

— ¡AkaAAaashi! ¡No te adelantes sin mí, te alcanzo en un minuto! 

La estridente voz de Bokuto retumbaba en las paredes del viejo edificio escolar desde el segundo piso, llamando la atención de los estudiantes alrededor de Akaashi. Ignorando las murmuraciones, Akaashi dio media vuelta y continuó andando, dejando salir un largo suspiro resignado en el camino. 

—Por supuesto que la esperaré señorita Bokuto, —dijo en voz baja, un giro de 180 grados en comparación con su superior —De otro modo tendría que soportar los reclamos de las miembros del club el lunes por la mañana.

En realidad, al contrario del pensamiento general entre sus compañeros, a Akaashi no le molestaba acompañar a Bokuto. Es más, lo hacía por el mayor tiempo posible, desde la práctica matutina hasta después de la vespertina. Lo que sí la molestaba era la necesidad de Bokuto por llamar la atención del cuerpo estudiantil a su persona cada minuto. Por esa razón, y para irritación de la de segundo año, Akaashi era mejor conocida como la chica de Bokuto, apodo que había recorrido el tiempo y el espacio al punto que toda la escuela la conocía como tal.

Antes de que alguien decidiera restregárselo en la cara, como era costumbre, y de que a Bokuto se le ocurriera gritarle a todo pulmón algo embarazoso, Akaashi apretó el paso, trotando hacia las puertas de la entrada, para esconderse de las miradas curiosas al otro lado de la pared. Iniciaba el fin de semana, una buena noticia para ella, pues significaba tendría un par de días de absoluta paz y tranquilidad en la privacidad de su hogar. Al menos, eso pasaba por la mente de Akaashi antes de escuchar nuevamente la voz de su superior preguntando por ella a los transeúntes aun dentro de la zona escolar.

_Esto no puede ser posible. _

En vez de salir a la vista de Bokuto, optó por concentrarse al cien por ciento en la pantalla de su teléfono inteligente. Deslizaba el dedo de un lado a otro sin abrir ninguna de las aplicaciones en la pantalla principal. No era muy fan de los juegos que cada vez se hacían más populares, así que su función se limitaba a llamadas y mensajes de texto. Aunque pensándolo bien, estar jugando con la pantalla de inicio tampoco era buena idea. El fondo de pantalla era nada más y nada menos que una _selfie_ de Bokuto abrazándola de los hombros con una gran (y deslumbrante) sonrisa en su rostro. Tan grande era que diminutas arrugas se formaban en las comisuras de sus ojos, algo que jamás se atrevería hacerle saber a Bokuto… mientras no la hiciera enojar. Observando detenidamente, ella también se veía distinta en esa fotografía. Se podría decir que era por la iluminación, el fondo verde esmeralda tras ellas, probablemente la calidad misma de la fotografía… no sabía cómo explicarlo pero ahí había algo. Y mientras encontraba qué era ese algo, el recuerdo de ese día hizo su aparición.

_— Akaashi, eres muy bonita pero por alguna razón no eres muy fotogénica —decía Bokuto dando vueltas alrededor de Akaashi buscando el ángulo perfecto en un baile que le hacía perder la cabeza. —Si tan solo… ¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo! Ven aquí._

_Se acercó de un brinco, sonriendo mientras miraba directamente a la cámara del _smartphone_ de Akaashi, del que Bokuto se había hecho en algún momento. Akaashi quedó inmóvil, gratamente sorprendida por el gentil toque de Bokuto en su hombro._

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no atendió a los ruidosos pasos de una Bokuto acercándose a una peligrosa velocidad hasta que se encontraba a la vuelta del portal.

— ¡AkaAaaAshi! ¡Dijiste que esperarías! ¿Dónde estaaaaás?

Se escuchaba un berrinche venir, y Akaashi no quería lidiar con eso en ese momento. Dio la vuelta en el umbral para encontrarse cara a cara con Bokuto, quien no pudo detenerse a tiempo y entonces…

El dolor de cabeza metafórico que Bokuto le iba a causar tarde o temprano ese día se convirtió en algo real. Qué suerte que hubiera guardado su dispositivo a tiempo y que hubiera cerrado su mochila, de otro modo todo habría quedado desparramado.

_Pero… ¿qué es esta sensación?_, pensó Akaashi mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba del golpe, _es tan suave y… cálida_. Cosquilleos subían por su espalda pero, a pesar de estar segura de que se encontraba en el suelo, su mente se encontraba flotando entre tersas nubes de algodón sobre un cielo azulado. Además, algo blando y grande oprimía su pecho. Algo… algo…

Despacio, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el sonrojado rostro de Bokuto sobre el suyo, sus dorados ojos desorbitados y una expresión que Akaashi no estaba del todo segura como leer.

— ¿Señorita Bokuto? —las palabras salieron apagadas, por alguna razón. Akaashi desvió la vista hacia la causa. 

_Oh…_

Los labios de Bokuto estaban levemente apretados sobre los suyos. De hecho, todo el cuerpo de su superior estaba sobre el de ella, acostada de una forma tan cómica que, si no fuera porque se _besaban_, Akaashi estaría riendo.

El tiempo en que Bokuto tardó en reaccionar se le hizo eterno a una aturdida Akaashi, quien no sabía si debía empujar a su superior o solo dejarla ser y vivir en esa posición por el resto de sus vidas. Entonces Bokuto hizo el primer movimiento. 

Se puso de pie de un saltó, señalando con una temblorosa mano hacia el lugar en que Akaashi estaba tendida, mientras con la otra se cubría la boca. El rubor que cubría sus mejillas se extendió por su cuello y orejas, dándole un aspecto al que Akaashi no podría describir con otra palabra más que _lindo_. O eso pensaba hasta que Bokuto abrió la boca.

— ¡T-tú! ¡AkaaAashi! —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de recoger sus pertenencias y echar a la carrera por la acera.

Akaashi se levantó con menos brusquedad, sacudiéndose el polvo antes de frotarse el chichón que se empezaba a formar en su cabeza.

—Señorita Bokuto… su casa está en la otra dirección…

* * *

Las chicas del club de volei eran, _son_, y _serán_ siempre lindas para Bokuto. Esta Komiyan y su linda estatura. Washio y su estoicamente linda frente. Konoha y sus lindos flequillos. Sarukui y esas lindas cejas. También Onaga y su _linda_ edad. Pero ninguna se acercaba siquiera a… ella misma, por supuesto.

¡Claro! ¡Era obvio! La más linda del equipo no podía ser nadie más que la _estrella_ del equipo. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ella en cada momento, ella hacia las jugadas espectaculares, y también era ella quien gritaba más fuerte cuando ganaban un partido; nada más y nada menos que ella, ¡Bokuto!

Y también estaba Akaashi, quien de algún modo era la que siempre le ayudaba a brillar. ¿Cómo describir a Akaashi entonces? 

Akaashi era… Akaashi. Simple y llanamente Akaashi. 

Akaashi, la que siempre, siempre, la acompañaba a la hora del almuerzo. Akaashi, la que le ayudaba con sus tareas de matemáticas… Akaashi, ¿la que se quedaba hasta tarde a entrenar con ella, hubiera torneos cerca o no? Akaashi, esa misma Akaashi. Bokuto no estaba segura del por qué, simplemente no creía que la palabra linda le quedara. Fiel. Atenta. Paciente (gracias a todas las fuerzas místicas del universo, de otro modo habría dejado el club hace muuuuuucho tiempo atrás. Y eso no debería ser, ¿qué harían sin colocadora?). Akaashi era todo lo que el vocabulario de Bokuto pudiera tener en sus cortas filas, pero nunca linda.

O eso pensaba hasta ese fatídico día.

Ya le había visto dirigiéndose al umbral de la entrada, un tanto distraída. _Probablemente tenga hambre la pobre, _pensaba Bokuto,_ debe estar exhausta por la temporada de exámenes_. Eso debía ser, el entrenamiento había sido suspendido esa sempiterna semana con la patética excusa de que debían esforzarse al máximo para mantener calificaciones “decentes”. _¿Y por qué todas me miraban? La que siempre se atrasa es Komiyan, no yo… Yo tengo buenas calificaciones, digo, paso del treinta, eso ya es algo…_

Bokuto se obligó a despertar de sus cavilaciones sin sentido, ese no era el momento para pensar en números rojos y clases extra. Acercándose a la ventana, aspiró profundamente para soltar un grito lo suficientemente alto para despabilar a su compañera.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡No te adelantes sin mí, te alcanzo en un minuto!

La colocadora volteó para asentir levemente y Bokuto hizo un puchero, reclamando a nadie en particular en voz baja. Aunque su “voz baja” era el volumen normal de la persona promedio.

—Un día de estos me responderás apropiadamente, con un “¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto Bokuto! ¡Jamás me atrevería a dejarte sola! ¡Vayamos siempre juntas!”. Sí, ya lo veras Akaashi.

—Eh, ¿hablas de _tu _chica?

Sorprendida, Bokuto giró la cabeza, buscando la fuente de la pregunta para encontrar a una bolita de compañeros dirigiéndose a ella.

— ¿Eh? ¿Mi chica? ¿De quién hablas?

— ¡Esa! ¡La chica linda! Siempre está contigo. 

— ¿Linda? Ahhh, te refieres a Konoha. No, hablaba de Akaashi, es de segundo año y ella es…

Las (pocas) palabras que Bokuto (repetía una y otra vez) utilizaba para describir a Akaashi no solo habían sido memorizadas por toda su clase, estaban _grabadas _en las mentes y oídos de cualquier incauto que se atreviera a mencionarla. El chico que lo mencionó hizo un gesto cuando la plática de un solo sentido se extendía en admiraciones y cumplidos hacia la colocadora. 

—Ehhh, Bokuto ¿tan siquiera te das cuenta de lo que dices?

Bokuto se detuvo a media frase, confundida por la pregunta. Volteó su cabeza a un lado, su liso cabello blanco siguiéndola como una cascada, sin moverse realmente de su lugar.

— ¿Hm? ¿Esa no es la palabra correcta? 

—No, es decir, ¿nunca te has oído a ti misma hablar de _tu_ chica? 

—Akaashi no es _mi_ chica. Ella es–

Los compañeros de clase que aún se encontraban en el aula suspiraron al unísono, cansados de lo inocente que podía llegar a ser Bokuto.

—Se te hace tarde, Bokuto. —dijo una de las chicas en su círculo de amistades, quien ni se molestó en alzar la vista de la revista que se encontraba leyendo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! —echó su bolsa a los hombros y salió corriendo del aula sin despedirse.

En el camino a la entrada principal, Bokuto pensó en las insistentes palabras de su compañero. Akaashi no era _su_ chica. Ella era la colocadora principal del equipo Fukurodani, servicial y atenta con todas las chicas del equipo (titulares o no), amable (a veces), y astuta cuando se trataba de voleibol. También era inteligente y brutalmente honesta. Akaashi era…

— ¡Cruel! ¡Me ha abandonado!

Efectivamente, no se le veía por ningún lado en la entrada de la escuela.

— ¡Sabe que hay bancas en los alrededores! ¿Por qué no me esperó? ¡Y yo que me preocupo por ella! ¡Hasta la iba a invitar a comer ramen!

Cabía la posibilidad de que solo se hubiera adelantado unos cuantos pasos, es decir aun había estudiantes rondando las inmediaciones de la escuela; seguro se adelantó porque era molesto quedarse sentada sin hacer nada. 

— ¡Eso debe ser! —un par de chicas que pasaban a su lado dieron un brinquito por el susto. Bokuto definitivamente era ruidosa, y a Bokuto _definitivamente_ no le importaba, —Entonces… quizá si corro con todas mis fuerzas aun pueda alcanzarla.

No necesitó más aliciente. Se detuvo por un instante para tomar impulso y entonces salió disparada.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Dijiste que esperarías! ¿Dónde estás?

Casi llegaba al umbral cuando divisó la reconocida mata de rizos azabache asomando por el poste de la entrada.

— ¡Akaashi! Conque ahí estabas– ¡Demonios, no puedo detenerme! ¡Cuidado! ¡Ahhhhh!

Si no hubiera sido porque Akaashi amortiguó su caída, Bokuto de seguro se habría dado un buen golpe. Akaashi, siempre tan—

_Cerca._

Bokuto vio las largas pestañas de Akaashi desfilando sobre sus pómulos, pequeñas cuasi indivisibles marcas en su frente, y hasta una que otra peca en su dorada piel. Todo eso además del ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Pero fue solo hasta que sus parpados se entreabrieron ligeramente que quedó cautivada en realidad. Los irises azules reflejaban tanto el azul del cielo como el fondo de un tranquilo océano en un baile de colores que Bokuto jamás había notado en la colocadora. El brillo que desprendían era cegador, tan lleno de adoración que Bokuto olvidó respirar por un momento. Sin esperar palabra de la chica, Bokuto se levantó y huyó de la escena antes de hacer una insensatez.

En su carrera, Bokuto pensó en las muchas palabras que usaría para describir a Akaashi, demasiadas para enlistarlas en un minuto, o dos, o en una vida (eso era exageración).

Pero de algo estaba cien, no, mil por ciento segura: Akaashi era muchas cosas pero nunca, _nunca_, solo linda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A Bokuto se le fue robado algo y exige el pago con creces. _   


— ¿Akaashi, puedo hablar contigo? No, no, así no. Akaashi, como tu capitana ¡te ordeno que me escuches! Hm. ¡Tampoco! Ah, ¿¡qué hago!? ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!

Los cabellos de Bokuto terminaron despeinados de tanto removerlos. Era frustrante no encontrar la manera de dirigirse a su vice-capitana cordialmente. La realidad es que había sido ella la que se había ofendido antes de salir corriendo, así que en realidad no tenía razón de estar enfadada con Akaashi. Por otro lado, Akaashi ni siquiera consideró escribirle, o llamarle, demonios ¡ni siquiera intentó perseguirla para explicar lo ocurrido!

Aunque no había nada que explicar, claro. Lo ocurrido fuera de la escuela fue un accidente, más aun, uno causado por ella misma.

— ¡Arghhhhh! —Solo recordarlo la ponía de mal humor. — ¡Akaaashi! ¡¡Pregúntame por qué me siento mal!!

Pero no vería a la vice-capitana hasta el lunes siguiente. Eso significaba que tendría TODO el fin de semana para castigarse, o pensar en cómo disculparse, o lo que sea.

—Soy tan torpe… ¡lo siento, Akaashi!

Seguía gritándole a la almohada de su enorme cama con la intención de dejar salir sus acumuladas frustraciones y superarlo.

Claramente no estaba funcionando. En absoluto.

¿Y que debía de superar realmente? Solo unieron sus labios por unos segundos, eso no se consideraba un _beso_. Estaba siendo inmadura, sí, eso era. Porque de haber sido un beso, uno real, Bokuto… Bokuto… habría dado lo que fuera porque durara más que un respiro, por dejarse llevar por el dulce sabor melón de sus labios, por abrir un poco más y compartir su saliva, hasta que ninguna pudiera distinguir el calor entre ellas, convertirla en una dulce mezcla y volver ese accidente en un algo que pudiera llamarse apropiadamente un beso...

— ¡AHHH! —Entre más lo pensaba, más complicada se volvía su encrucijada. Akaashi era su vice-capitana, su colocadora favorita, su tutora, su linda amiga… — ¡AHHHHHH!

Pero su ensimismamiento no duró demasiado cuando su madre le hizo volver al presente.

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡No creas que no escucho tus gritos desde aquí!! —Gritó su adorada pero ruidosa madre desde el piso de abajo; seguido de un — ¡Tienes visitas! —Para seguir con,— ¡Deja de gritar y baja en este instante! ¡Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a comportarte!

— ¡Ya bajo! —Gritó de vuelta, murmurando después — ¿comportarme? ¿De dónde crees que saque lo ruidosa, Ma?

Se vistió con su suéter holgado favorito, con motivos de búhos por supuesto, y sus pijamas antes de bajar a recibir a su visita.

— ¿Eh? No esperaba a nadie hoy... Komiyan dijo que vendría la próxima semana. —Salió de su habitación, perdida en sus pensamientos y rascando su cabeza. — ¡Oh no! —Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras, llevándose la otra mano a su boca, — ¿Me equivoqué de fecha? ¿Qué día es hoy?

A punto de regresar a su habitación para buscar un calendario, su madre le llamó de nuevo, esta vez para informarle que saldría de la casa mientras la puerta se oyó cerrar sin esperar la respuesta de la chica. Mayor razón para apresurarse abajo, no querría a Komi enojada por dejarla en una situación incómoda... Otra vez.

Bajó el resto de las escaleras estrepitosamente, todavía disculpándose en voz alta cuando la vista de una esbelta figura esperándola sentada en el sillón de la sala la detuvo en su lugar.

—Ah, señorita Bokuto, buenas noches, perdón por… aparecer sin previo aviso. —Akaashi dijo, levantándose del asiento para quedarse congelada en el lugar al igual que Bokuto.

—Ah. Sí. —fue toda su respuesta.

Lo que ocurrió después fue un borrón. Para cuando Bokuto registró lo sucedido, se encontraban en su habitación sentadas cada una a un extremo de la cama. Quizá le invitó a subir en algún momento o solo se dejó llevar por la costumbre. De igual manera, debía dejar de pensar en eso y escuchar lo que quiera que estuviera diciendo la azabache.

—...así que sentí que lo correcto sería pedirle disculpas, a pesar de que usted fue la causante del accidente, pero usted salió corriendo. Lo medité en mi habitación mucho tiempo y creí conveniente venir a verla de igual forma. Nuevamente, lo siento, señorita Bokuto.

El error de Bokuto fue mirar el rostro sonrojado de la menor mientras hablaba, perdiéndose en los detalles de sus mejillas llenitas, de sus pobladas y estilizadas cejas, de sus ojos oceánicos que hasta ese momento se mantenían fijos en sus manos, y en sus hermosos labios brillando al reflejo de la lámpara de lava multicolor a su lado, moviéndose al ritmo del hermoso sonido de sus palabras...

—Se detuvieron.

— ¿Señorita Bokuto? —Akaashi le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, oh aquellos ojos azules que ahora veían directo a los suyos, esos ojos en los que nadaría hasta que sus fuerzas cedieran y se elevara a los cielos. Pero ni ese mar infinito lograba que despegara sus ojos de su objetivo: sus labios pintados del más ligero color melón. Bokuto tragó saliva.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

_Demonios_, pensó.

— ¿Escuchó lo que acabo de decir?

—Um. Para nada —movió su mano de una forma que parecía un tanto despreciativa. No tenía nada que ver con que no había puesto un gramo de atención, por supuesto que no. —...si y te entiendo a la perfección.

En ese momento, Bokuto tenía una única cosa en mente y no descansaría hasta que Akaashi le respondiera afirmativamente. Así le llevará días, semanas, años o décadas, o hasta su próxima vida...

* * *

Un minuto de silencio pasó entre ellas. ¿Tan mal lo había hecho Akaashi? ¿Tan grande había sido su ofensa? Aún tenían partidos que jugar, ¿Cómo lo harían ahora que la relación se había roto? ¿Podría volverlo a intentar? Pero Bokuto parecía no estar escuchando, su ceño fruncido delatando que se encontraba enfocada en algo más. El corazón de Akaashi se estrujó en dolor.

—Seguro... Bueno, eso es todo. Lamento que no haya aceptado mi disculpa-

Akaashi se levantaba de la cama cuando Bokuto enunció en su voz de capitana:

—Akaashi, devuélvelo.

— ¿Disculpe? —Akaashi alzó una ceja, su gesto confundido.

—El beso. Devuélvelo.

Akaashi alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Pensó que a Bokuto ya no le importaba nada sobre el asunto, su mente en cosas más importantes que ella jamás entendería… pero se equivocó, para su deleite. Y lo que pidió, bueno, había propuestas más descabelladas en el mundo. Además, era Bokuto. _Su_ señorita Bokuto.

—Está bien.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Los ojos de Bokuto se abrieron como platos, su boca abierta de sorpresa podría llegar hasta el suelo.

Era el turno de Akaashi de sonrojarse hasta el cuello ese día. Quizá respondió demasiado atrevida, demasiado rápido. Entrecruzó los dedos, desviando la mirada.

—Dije que está bien. Si en verdad no le molesta...

— ¡No, no me molesta en absoluto! ¡¡¡Hazlo de una vez, AkaAaashi!!!

El atrevimiento se esfumó tan rápido como llegó. Pero tampoco era de las que rompían sus promesas. Si ya lo había dicho, encontraría la forma de cumplirlo.

—S-señorita Bokuto, cierre los ojos por favor.

Bokuto obedeció, sus labios temblando de la emoción, probablemente. Los de Akaashi también lo hacían, no que fuera un impedimento. Simplemente debía rozar los labios de su superior, esa chica a la que ha admirado desde la secundaria, esa chica ruidosa y amable a la vez, esa chica que aparecía en sus sueños para abrazarla…

No lo estaba haciendo más fácil para ninguna de las dos.

— ¿Akaash-?

Akaashi se levantó de repente, sacudiendo la cama y casi aventando a Bokuto de ésta.

— ¡Lo siento! Están un poco secos, necesito mí, ah, —Akaashi giró, escondiendo su rostro de Bokuto mientras rebuscaba en su bolso por su brillo labial. Cuando lo encontró, se lo colocó en los labios con manos temblorosas. ¡En verdad besaría a su superior! ¿En qué lío se había metido?

—Akaashi, si no quieres.

— ¡Listo! ¡Cierre los ojos por favor, señorita Bokuto!

En el giro de vuelta casi le da de lleno en el rostro a Bokuto con su bolso, lo cual habría notado de no ser porque ahora era ella la que de los ojos cerrados. De igual modo, al abrirlos, encontró a Bokuto sentada con una serenidad en sus facciones como nunca la había visto. Las palpitaciones de su corazón aumentaron al gesto, Bokuto tendía a comportarse cuando Akaashi perdía el control. ¿Era esta una de esas ocasiones?

El miedo desapareció de su ser. Esta era una oportunidad única en la vida, la cual aprovecharía con el permiso de la dueña de su corazón. Tomó de los hombros a Bokuto para sostenerse y se agachó lentamente hasta estar frente a frente. Bokuto no se movió ni un milímetro.

Akaashi inhaló su perfume, esa esencia que la hacía sentir en casa. Cerró los ojos y se lamió ligeramente los labios antes de colocarlos sobre los de su superior.

El momento, aunque efímero, fue de los mejores de la vida de Akaashi. Esperaba que Bokuto sintiera lo mismo. O no, no lo sabía, ni quería averiguarlo si no era así. Aparentemente, a su mente le era imposible disfrutar nada, haciendo demasiado ruido con su pesimismo inútil. Inútil, porque Bokuto fue quien continuó el beso, acercándose cuando Akaashi se retiraba, cambiando los papeles. Bokuto tomó la iniciativa esta vez, persiguiéndola, abrazándola, besándola y acariciándola. Akaashi sentía una intoxicación por las sensaciones, una la cual se volvería adicción si no la detenía.

—Señorita… Bokuto. ¡Mm!

Nunca se había rendido tan fácilmente como en ese momento, regresando las acciones de la otra con la misma intensidad, tocando, experimentando, cuando…

— ¡Ya regresé! ¡Traje budín!

Las dos soltaron a la otra como si hubieran sido atrapadas en el acto. Un silencio incomodo cubrió la habitación, mientras arreglaban sus ropas y sus cabellos. Quizá lo habían llevado demasiado lejos. Bokuto rompió el silencio aclarándose la voz.

—E-eso estuvo b-bien Akaashi, ya no me debes nada.

Akaashi asintió. En verdad era la primera y última vez.

—Claro. —dijo la azabache, jugueteando con la cuerda de su bolsa. —Entonces…

— ¡No hay que desperdiciar el budín! —Bokuto se contuvo lo suficiente para que no saliera como un grito.

Cuando Akaashi giró a ver a su superior, la encontró sentada rígidamente al otro extremo de la cama. Pero se relajó cuando la encontró observándola, inhalando y exhalando para recuperar la compostura. Akaashi pensó en hacer lo mismo, si no fuera por las siguientes palabras de su capitana.

—…y después, si gustas, podemos, ya sabes… —Bokuto jugueteó con su cabello, dejando ver su puchero entre sus labios y sus ojos de cachorro, —continuar con, con la disculpa.

—Creí que ya me había perdonado, señorita Bokuto. —Akaashi continuó, aun sabiendo a lo que se refería su superior.

— ¡Pues no! ¡Fue mi primer beso! ¡Me robaste mi primer beso! Por eso, um, ¡Me debes…! ¡me-me debes mil más, AkaAaashi!

—Por supuesto, los que usted quiera. —La azabache rió al ver la reacción de Bokuto, tomando de su mano para guiarla al comedor, —No perdamos más tiempo, nos espera un dulce postre.

Bokuto la abrazó, dándole un piquito antes de soltar sus manos para adelantarse estrepitosamente por las escaleras.


End file.
